


One Last Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom!Chan, Dom/sub, Feminization, Hyperspermia, M/M, Pet Play, Size Kink, Smut, Top!Chan, bottom!jisung, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung has one more gift for Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	One Last Gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil late but enjoy!!
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

“Channie, I have one last gift for you” Jisung says, smiling shyly. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Oh, what is it baby?” the older asks, looking at the younger.

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay baby” Chan says, smiling a little.

Jisung gets up from the floor and heads down the hallway to their room. He gets a bag that's under their bed, then heads to the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him, a grin forming on his face. He takes out the white thigh highs, the santa themed panties and bralette, and white bunny ears with small red bows. He then pulls out an attachment bunny tail that’s white with red glitter.

He quickly undresses and puts everything on. Jisung glances at himself in the mirror, smiling. He thought he looked amazing.

The younger steps out of the bathroom, before he gets to the entrance if the living room he says, “Channie, close your eyes please!”

“Okay Sungie.”

He walks into the living room fully and stands in front of Chan. “Open them” he whispers.

Chan’s eyes flutter open and his breath gets caught in his throat. “Jisung” he mutters, looking at his boyfriend up and down.

“Do you like it?” Jisung asks, biting down on his lip after.

“God,  _ yes _ . Can you please turn around for me bun?” Jisung’s eyes light up at the pet name.

“Yes sir.” Jisung turns around, shaking his ass a little, giggling. “Do you like the tail daddy?”

“It’s cute bun. Turn back around for me” the older says. Jisung does what he is told to do. Chan leans back more into the couch, “Come sit, bun.”

Jisung happily goes and sits in the elders lap, facing him. Chan runs his hands up the younger males thighs, staring at the socks in amazement. His hands stop at Jisung’s tiny waist. He then slips a hand to the front of Jisung’s panties. He gropes the younger, feeling how he’s already a little hard, and watches his reaction.

Jisung lets out a small gasp and tries to rutt into the elders hand. Chan quickly stops him. “Bun, no” he sternly says.

Jisung whines, “Daddy,  _ please _ .”

“Please what? What do you want bunny, hm?” Chan questions with a raised eyebrow, his voice teasing.

“I-I want you” the younger says, trying to move his hips. Chan stops him again.

“But I’m right here bun” he says, smirking a little.

Jisung whines again. “I want you to f-fuck me, please daddy.”

“Good bunny.” Jisung grins happily and wiggles a little bit. Chan smiles, “So cute bun.” A small blush forms on Jisung’s cheeks.

“Thank you!”

Chan smiles then cups the younger males cheeks. He brings Jisung closer, connecting their lips. Jisung whimpers into the kiss and tries to pull the other to himself as close as he can. This causes Chan to chuckle into the kiss. Not long after, this kiss becomes sloppy and more needy.

Chan pulls away, smirking a little when he sees the younger breathless. “I’ve only kissed you and you’re already riled up” he says. Jisung squirms in Chan’s lap.

“ _ Channie _ ” the younger whines.

Chan raises an eyebrow and grips onto Jisung chin, harshly. “That’s not my name bun.”

Jisung lets out a gasp and says, “ ‘m sorry daddy.”

“Are you going to be a brat today? Do you not want to cum? I don’t have to let you.”

“No, no, Sungie wants to cum, Sungie will be good!” Jisung says.

Chan smiles, “Good boy. Do you want to go to our room bunny?” Jisung smiles and repeatedly nods.

Chan gets up, holding onto Jisung while the younger wraps his legs around the elders waist. Times like these, Jisung feels so  _ tiny _ . Once they enter their room, Chan lays the younger down on the bed. He hovers over the younger, looking down at him. “You look so pretty like this.”

Chan moves his hands to Jisung’s panties, he looks up to make sure it’s okay which Jisung nods. The older pulls down the panties and Jisung’s cock springs free. He throws the panties to the side then wraps his hand around the others cock. Chan smirks, “Already so wet.” Chan speeds up his hand, making Jisung a whimpering and whining mess. Chan stops when Jisung says he’s about to cum.

He lets the younger calm down some has he goes and grabs the lube. “Get on all fours for me bun” he says once he gets back into the room. Jisung flips himself over placing his face on a pillow and sticking his ass in the air. “Good bunny.” Chan smirks when he sees Jisung’s dick twitch.

Chan opens up the lube and coats three of his fingers. He circles a finger around the younger males hole, getting amused at the others reaction.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes sir.”

Chan thrusts his finger inside the younger at a slow pace. Jisung lets out small moans. The elder adds another after Jisung says he wanted more. After a few minutes, Chan adds his third finger, thrusting them at a faster pace than before.

“D-daddy, I’m ready” Jisung moans out.

“Okay bun” the older says, removing his fingers from the younger. Chan gets up strips down to nothing. He goes to grab a condom but Jisung stops him.

“Baby, you know about my hyperspermia” Chan says, giving the younger a wary glance.

“I-I know, I want you to cum in me, please daddy?” How could Chan say no to that?

Chan grabs the lube again and lubes up his cock. He then aligns himself up with Jisung’s hole. “You ready bun?”

“Yes sir.”

Slowly, Chan thrusts himself in the younger. Jisung moans out at the feeling and Chan lets out a small groan. “Fuck, you feel so good” Chan groans out as he continues to thrust into the younger.

“Pl-please don’t hold b-back daddy” Jisung stutters out.

“Are you sure bunny?”

“Positive.”

Chan picks up the pace, pounding into the younger. Jisung’s moans gradually get louder and whinery with each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, f-fuck, feels so g-good daddy” Jisung moans out loudly.

“Does bunny like it when I’m rough with him?” Chan questions.

“Love it” Jisung moans.

Chan angles himself a little different, causing Jisung to let out a louder moan than before. “D-daddy! Right there!” Chan continues to pound into the younger, hitting his prostate dead on. Jisung grips onto the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut as more moan slip from his lips. “ ‘m gonna cum, can I-I cum?” Jisung mutters out in a moan.

“Can you hold on a little longer bun?”

“Yes sir” Jisung slurs.

Chan keeps thrusting into the younger, the thrust soon become sloppy. “You can cum bunny” he groans out, he himself getting close.

With one last loud moan of Chan’s name, Jisung cums on their bed. Jisung clenches and unclenches around the older and little whimpers escape his mouth. It doesn’t take long until Chan is cumming loads into the younger. Jisung shivers and moans out at the feeling of being filled to the brim. Chan just keeps thrusting shallowly as he still cums.

Chan groans out after he pulls away, seeing the mess his cum made. “This is so hot.” Jisung just makes a small noise. Chan glances at the younger males face. “You okay Sungie?”

“Sungie good” he says, his voice a little dazed.

“Ah, I made you slip, I’m sorry baby. Want to take a warm bath?” Chan asks.

“Please?”

“Of course.”

Chan helps the younger up and takes him to the bathroom. He helps him get undressed and turns on the water.

Jisung’s head lull to the side as Chan puts the younger down in the tub, after checking the water. The elder cleans him up, making sure he doesn’t hurt the other. Once he’s done, he helps Jisung out and dries him off. He helps the younger into a night shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Up?” Jisung questions sleepily while making grabby hands. Chan smiles fondly at him and picks him.

He carries Jisung to their room, pulls the covers back and lays Jisung in the bed. He joins seconds later. “Goodnight Sungie, I love you.”

“I love you too. ``Merry Christmas” he mumbles.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
> @bloodysvng  
> 


End file.
